


The Great Key Hunt

by MrsCake



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spike is Spike, Xander doesn't always think, what have you got in your pocktes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: Xander has lost his keys, Spike must have them... for some undisclosed evil reason





	The Great Key Hunt

Xander dipped his hand into his pocket for his key, it wasn’t there. Absentmindedly he patted down the rest of his pockets.

He blinked. The keys had to be in his inside pocket - that’s where he always kept it in case he got thrown against something and it fell out, or he dropped his coat. So they wouldn’t fall out. Like tonight, he’d dropped his coat on the way out of the Magic Box, when Spike knocked him, and Spike had picked it up for him.

  
Xander growled angrily and spun around stalked out of his building towards the cemetery.

Spike was sitting in his armchair reading a book - that was the first thing that shocked Xander.

“Spike what did you do with my keys?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking ‘bout whelp.” Spike said tucking the book behind a pillow.

“My keys, Fangless, what have you done with my keys?”

“I didn’t take your damn keys. What’s this blame the vampire day?”

“You picked up my coat.”

Spike growled and stood, turning towards him. “So? cos I did something nice for you I must have an evil plan. So what, my evil plan is to steal your keys and... then what whelp? What is my evil plan after that?”

Xander faltered, but rallied bravely. “It had to be you, I don’t know why. But no one else would have done it, no one else was near my coat.”

Spike stuck his hands in his pockets and looked almost hurt. “Fuck off, Xan there’s a good Demon magnet. “Turning, he jumped down the entrance to the lower crypt where he slept.

Xander watched him go slightly shocked. Then, setting his jaw he followed.

“Don’t walk away from me. “Xander said angrily when he dropped into the space below.

Spike was leaning against the far wall, one hand still in his pocket. “I don’t have your keys.”

Xander staked over to him. “Then why do you have your hand in your pocket? You never have your hand in your pocket. And you have a lump. You think that because you’ve stuck them down your trousers I won’t get them back? Well you’re wrong. ”

Xander was directly in front of Spike now. “You don’t got it in you boy. “Spike taunted.

Xander really wasn’t planning on doing anything, but found that his body had decided to sack his brain and take over. His brain was still complaining about mutiny, but his body, his mutinous body was reaching for Spike’s belt.

Not taking his eyes off Spike’s, which had widened in shock, Xander snapped the belt and top button open to reach in and retrieve his keys from where ever Spike had hidden them.  
“This is your last chance Spike, give them back willingly or I’ll take them!”

“I don’t got them. “Spike insisted.

“Fine. “Xander stuck his hand down Spike’s trousers and grouped around. The bulge he’d seen was defiantly not his keys and was defiantly getting bigger.  
Xander stilled, and looked up at Spikes face. Spike had closed his eyes and was biting his lip. Xander experimentally rubbed, and grinned when Spike moaned quietly.

“Xander, Xander are you here?” came a voice from the upper level.

Xander stepped back from Spike and quickly did his trousers’ back up. “Yeah, Willow, I’m down here.”

Willow climbed down the stairs and smiled at his friend sitting at a table holing a pack of cards. “I found your keys. I figured you’d be here. They must have fallen out. Lucky they didn’t come out when we were patrolling, with a rip like that.”

Xander looked down at his coat, which did indeed have a rip across the pocket.

“Wow, thanks Willow, I didn’t even know I’d lost them. Could have been embarrassing if I’d gone home first huh.”

Willow laughed. “Have a good night guys. See you for patrol on Tuesday.”

“See ya Red.”

“Bye Willow.”

Willow left, they both waited, Spike with his head cocked listening. “She’s gone.” He said simply.

“Sorry Spike, I shouldn’t have accused you.”

Spike nodded. “Fine, piss off then yeah.”

Xander paused. “So, you want to come back to my place. See if there is anything else you’re hiding down there?”

Spike gave a genuine smile. “Yeah, hide n seek sounds fun.”

“Come on then.”

“I intend to pet.” Spike teased as they left.


End file.
